


In Frame

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: nuna_fanworks, M/M, Nuna Fanworks Holiday Fic Exchange, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've come into focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_of_words24](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=out_of_words24).



> Written for out_of_words24 for the Nuna Fanworks Fic Exchange. The scenario and pairing requested were OT5, the boys on vacation. Betaed by Eliza.

"Your new apartment isn't quite ready yet," their manager says just before they head to the airport, "so you're getting a few days off before returning to Seoul."

"Where?" Yunho asks for all of them, and their manager smiles in that gentle way that says he knows they're tired and don't need any surprises.

"Jeju Island."

"How long?" Changmin asks next, and their manager's smile changes in that way that means he knows they'll like the answer.

"A week."

It's odd coming back, not quite two years later. So much hasn't changed. Junsu still has his weird fascination with palm trees, despite more exposure to them, and he still eyes the golf course like he's picturing a rousing game of soccer. Jaejoong kicks his shoes off and shuffles around the VIP family suite they've been given, humming to himself, and if not for his hair color, it might be when they were filming "Beautiful Life" all over again.

Then there are the things that have changed. Yoochun thinks it stops them all in their tracks, for just a breath, when Changmin pauses in the resort lobby, adult and poised, like something out of an international travel magazine. They're all so used to speaking Japanese to strangers now that they stumble a little when talking to the resort staff, most of whom know both languages, luckily. The suite is familiar from filming, but they didn't stay in it last time, and Yoochun keeps expecting to turn around and see cameras, a director gesturing at him to keep going, keep smiling.... It's Yunho watching him, and Yunho returns the smile.

"Come on, hyung," Changmin says, distracting Yunho. He looks up, still smiling.

"Where are we going?"

Changmin raises a camera that looks suspiciously like the one Yunho used in "Beautiful Life." "I'm going to teach you how to use one of these things."

"Who says I don't already know?"

"I watch our videos. You weren't even _trying_."

Yunho shrugs with his whole body, letting the movement carry him out of his chair. "I was just following directions."

"Well, now you can follow mine," Changmin says, after a pause that Yoochun doesn't feel is nearly long enough to do that shrug justice. He's amazed Changmin managed to keep track of the conversation.

Yunho grins, reaches out to hook a finger through one of Changmin's belt loops. "I'm following."

Changmin makes an irritated sound in the back of his throat and reaches down to free his jeans. Yunho lets go easily enough, only to twine his fingers with Changmin's. Changmin decides that's acceptable and tugs Yunho out the door. Well, he is the genius.

"What do you want to bet that camera isn't going to see any use?" Jaejoong says, coming to perch on the arm of Yoochun's chair and bending down so his lips are close to Yoochun's ear. "Or if it does, the results will be prime blackmail material."

"No bet," Yoochun answers, turning so he's meeting Jaejoong's eyes. They're huge even from across the room; this close, it's like staring up into night. "There are too many deliberately private spots on this island."

"So maybe they just should have stayed in," Jaejoong says with a smile, bending closer.

"In's not private."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

The kiss is brief, just enough for him to taste coffee and tangerine on Jaejoong's tongue, and then Jaejoong stands and pulls him up.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"I saw Junsu skipping rocks on the beach just now. It looks like fun."

"I thought you said it was too cold to go out." But Yoochun helps Jaejoong hunt down shoes and coats and scarves, and then they're out into the wind, which is crisp enough to tinge Jaejoong's cheeks a red Yoochun's seen in more interesting places. The thought warms him as much as the turned-up collar of the coat he only realized was Yunho's after they were out the door.

They walk quietly, comfortably down the path toward the beach. Then Jaejoong stumbles when they're about halfway, and Yoochun catches him.

"Are you--" Yoochun starts to say, but Jaejoong darts forward to kiss him, then pulls away and starts running.

"You're it!" he calls back over his shoulder. There's no proper answer to that except to give chase.

It's not a long chase, however. Jaejoong draws up short just before he'd hit sand proper, and Yoochun can see why; Yunho and Changmin have found Junsu first, and while Changmin shows Yunho how to use the camera--which apparently necessitates a lot of touching and adjusting of Yunho's hands--Junsu poses for them, waiting until the exact moment Changmin's finger presses down over Yunho's on the shutter release before he moves, spoiling the shot.

"Junsu!" Changmin shouts in exasperation over the sound of the camera, and Junsu laughs.

"It's no use!" Yoochun calls out. "If you want him to hold still for a shot, you have to _hold_ him still."

"Don't think I won't!" Apparently deciding Yunho's had enough training for at least one shot, Changmin strides purposely across the sand toward Junsu.

"Looks like Changmin's it," Yoochun whispers, as Junsu laughs again, and flees down the beach. "Think he'll catch up?"

"I don't know," Jaejoong says thoughtfully. "He's got those long legs, but Junsu's really fast. And meanwhile, Yunho's without models to practice his photography."

Yunho's turned away from them, pointing the camera out at the water, and it's as blatant an invitation as if he called them over. Yoochun looks at Jaejoong to see that conspiratorial gleam in Jaejoong's eye, and they don't even have to consult with each other before they're sneaking across the sand toward their target.

It's a good thing Yunho already knows they're there; Jaejoong's boots clomp even in sand, and the wind keeps catching Yoochun's scarf and tugging it out with a sound like tearing. Still, Yunho's a good sport and doesn't turn around, ostentatiously pretending he doesn't hear them coming, raising the camera as though looking for a good shot.

"Changmin's right," Jaejoong says, when they're close enough to look over Yunho's shoulders and press their mouths to his ears.

"You're _not_ trying," Yoochun finishes the criticism, and Yunho puffs his lips out in an exaggerated pout.

"Why should I? My model ran away. And so did my teacher."

"We'll model for you," Jaejoong offers, and Yunho turns around to face them, beaming.

"Why don't--"

"Inside." Yoochun takes his scarf off and wraps it around Yunho's neck. "You look cold, Yunho-yah. You came out without your coat. You can't hold the camera steady if you're shivering."

"Yoochun's right." Jaejoong takes hold of Yunho's sleeve and starts tugging. "And I'm cold too. Let's go take some pictures inside."

Yunho doesn't resist, and he doesn't look opposed, but he does start to say, "Junsu and Changmin--"

"Will come inside when they're done playing." Yoochun looks up the beach, toward where a path twists through strategically placed bushes. The bushes aren't tall enough to hide Changmin's head, but he doesn't see any sign of curly black hair. He remembers there are a few benches in among the bushes; deliberately private spots.

"Or when they're in the mood to play with everybody," Jaejoong says, and Yoochun turns his head to see Jaejoong's smile, the way Yunho returns it. Under such direction, his own lips curl up, and he takes hold of the ends of the scarf again, helping Jaejoong herd Yunho back up to their suite.

This is another thing that's changed, or maybe just shifted into proper alignment, the way the bones of Changmin's face have grown more prominent as he sheds his baby fat. What was the five of them switching partners as they pleased has settled into a comfortable, cohesive whole. They are five. They don't need to define it beyond that.

He hears a shout, and looks down the incline, past Yunho, to see Junsu racing up the path toward them, looking windblown and wet-mouthed and decidedly kissed. Changmin trails behind him, hair mussed in ways Yoochun's not sure even this wind could account for.

"Aren't we taking pictures?" Junsu calls up, and Yunho calls down.

"Change of location. We're trying someplace warmer."

"Good idea," Changmin shouts, and bounds up the path to catch up to Junsu and start pushing from behind. "Then we can all hold Junsu still!"

"Hey!"

"Hurry up, hurry up. It's cold!"

Junsu continues to protest, but it's not long before he and Changmin join the rest of them, and they enter the lobby laughing and squabbling and hanging onto whatever parts of each other they can reach, which nearly leads to Yunho's death by strangulation with scarf, until he makes them all let go and drapes it around Yoochun once again. After that, it's a race to see who can get up the stairs the fastest, and claim the prime place in the middle of the bed. Only Yunho walks sedately; as the photographer, his place will be wherever they pull him down when they decide he's taken enough pictures.

Yoochun pauses long enough to blow Yunho a kiss, before resorting to blatant cheating, tackling Junsu from behind. Junsu flails, hooking his fingers in Changmin's waistband and taking Changmin down with him. Yoochun swarms over the resultant swearing, squealing, squirming carnage, and almost overtakes Jaejoong at the top of the staircase, who's distracted by Yunho's loud laughter. Jaejoong sees him coming, though, and breaks for their door. Which is just as well, Yoochun realizes, because Jaejoong has the keycard, and probably picked the others' pockets for theirs. Jaejoong is not above his own brand of cheating.

Even so, Jaejoong waits until he's close to open the door, pulls them both inside and kisses Yoochun hard, hot and messy. Then he says, "I'll let the others in. Save my spot."

It's a ridiculous order, and they both know it, but they also know Jaejoong will end up where he wants to be anyway. They all will. That's the way it works when they're five.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Warm Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170325) by [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros)




End file.
